Prologue/Royalty
(Bajor, Vedek Assembly) At the Vedek Assembly the Vedeks are talking about what to do for the peace talks with the Cardassian Union to renew the treaty. Kira who do you think should be a neutral ground says Vedek Koral as he looks at Kira. She thinks about it and smiles. I'm going to make a call says Vedek Kira as she leaves to make a call. (Federation space, Starbase 375) The Helena and the Intrepid is at full stop next to Starbase 375 while a few starships are around the starbase. Captain's log supplemental We're at Starbase 375 for some maintance overhaul that I've been putting off for awhile until one of our gel-packs blew almost stranding us in space, but luckily my wife was able to transfer the warp system to isolinear circuits and I'm here in a meeting with Admiral Janeway, Admiral Cain, a old friend of Typhuss's and my mother. (Admiral Tyson's office) Vice Admirals Janeway, Cain and Rear Admiral Tyson are holding a meeting on the tactical situation with the Xindi-Suliban Alliance. Well if that's all oh and another thing the Bajoran Vedek Assembly has asked one ship to hold the peace talks between the Third Republic of Bajor and the Cardassian Union now Vedek Kira has asked that two ships are allowed and she's asked for the Helena and the Intrepid to be apart of the peace talks says Admiral Janeway as she looks at the other captains. The Captains looks at Jason and Typhuss with anger. Sure we'll take this assignment says Jason as he looks at his mother. Typhuss you wanna take your ship as well asked Rear Admiral Tyson as she looks at Typhuss. Yes, Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Tyson. Dismissed everyone says Admiral Janeway. (Outside Tyson's office) Jason and Typhuss are walking to the transporter room. Man I've seen so much fighting since the war started its not funny says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. I fought in the Federation-Cardassian War, in 2354 during the Battle of Beloti Sector my Captain, the first officer and the second officer were killed, the Captain gave me command of the Zeus, I was only a Lieutenant Junior Grade at the time I was in command of the Zeus until 2355 when I lost my command, I was only 22 years old says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Me and my siblings were only kids during the first half of the open conflict with the Cardassians, I was in the Academy during the rest of the war says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. Then Julia runs up to them. Guys did you hear sector 226 fell to the Xindi-Suliban Alliance Julia says as she looks at both Jason and Typhuss. That's the fourth system in 3 weeks we need something to change says Jason as he looks at both Julia and Typhuss. During my Starfleet service I fought in the Galen border conflicts, the Tholian War and the Tzenkethi War this war is different says Typhuss as he looks at Jason and Julia. We fought in the Dominion War says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. We better get to our ships we have work to do says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason and Julia nods and the three head for the transporter room. Let's hope this will be an easy assignment I don't know if I can take replacing another plasma relay says Julia as she walks with Typhuss and Jason. The only good part of this mission is I can go see Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Julia and Jason.